


Thigh High

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Feelings, M/M, Pink Undies Sunday, derek in fishnets, handjobs, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny. It was supposed to be <em>funny</em>. Seriously, Derek had lost a bet and Erica had been in charge of the stakes which had been <em>awesome</em> because Erica is the bomb at coming up with hilarious embarrassing shit and-</p>
<p>This is all Erica's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pink Undies Sunday Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22273) by maichan808. 



> "What should I draw for pink undies Sunday?" I asked [maichan](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/).
> 
> "Oh hey, [I just drew this thing for it](http://hatteress.tumblr.com/post/51369385739/maichan808-hey-its-already-sunday-in), actually," she said.
> 
> Yes. All the yes.

Funny. It was supposed to be _funny_. Seriously, Derek had lost a bet and Erica had been in charge of the stakes which had been _awesome_ because Erica is the bomb at coming up with hilarious embarrassing shit and-

This is all Erica's fault.

"Oh. Um," Erica says. Across the room Lydia makes a strangled sort of noise and Derek- Derek just crosses his arms over his ridiculous chest—where, _where_ in the stipulations of this had the shirtlessness come into it?—and rolls his eyes.

"Happy?" he says. "Can I take these off now? They're kinda itchy."

Stiles may or may not throw himself over the back of the couch. "No!"

Derek blinks at him and Stiles sees the moment he gets it, eyes flicking down to Stiles' crotch and back up. Stiles would blush but all his blood is headed in another direction.

"Party's over!" Stiles says, a little wildly. "Everyone out."

"Oh my god, dude, are you seriously-" Scott's hushed quickly enough by Allison that there's like, no way she's not on the level with this. Stiles is going to be freaking mortified by that sometime tomorrow but right now- right now Derek is laughing at him.

"Shut up," Stiles says, slapping Derek in the chest so he can crowd him against the wall. "This is not my fault."

"Is there a kink you don't have?" Derek asks, hands warm as they skirt up the back of Stiles' shirt. The front door closes on a slam and Stiles could weep with joy.

"Exhibitionism," he says, dropping to his knees.

They make it to the bed eventually, Derek's cock hard and leaking, tenting the absolutely ridiculous pink panties he's got on in a way that looks borderline uncomfortable and just really, obscenely hot.

"Oh god," Stiles groans, clutching feebly at Derek's leg. The fishnets _are_ itchy, tickling Stiles palm in a way that might have been annoying if it weren't also a reminder that Derek's _wearing goddamn fishnets_. It also helps that Derek's got one leg hooked up over Stiles' hip and is grinding into Stiles' ass so thoroughly Stiles can actually feel the slight scrape of the lace trim of the freaking panties over his balls.

"I love Erica," Stiles says, arching into Derek's hand when he does that thumb-press thing that always has Stiles seeing stars. "Erica is _awesome_."

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to confess your love to people not currently jacking you off," Derek says, biting at Stiles' jaw as his fingers dip back to press at that glorious spot just behind Stiles' balls.

"Don't worry, I love you too," Stiles says, before he can really think about it and shit,  _shit_. Derek makes a broken noise behind him and freezes and it takes Stiles a second—a really, really terrifying second—to realise it's because he's coming. Stiles can _feel_ it, feel Derek's cock pulsing through the panties against his ass and it's so insanely hot it only takes one more aborted stroke of his own dick before Stiles is arching and spilling all over Derek's hand.

"Holy shit," Stiles gasps, trying to remember how to breathe as Derek pets up his chest in long, soothing strokes.

"I think the panties are ruined," Derek says and Stiles would make victory arms if he wasn't so wiped because Derek almost sounds _mournful_ about it.

Stiles groans happily and presses back into Derek's arms. "I can say with absolute certainty that Lydia will know how to clean silk panties," he says.

Derek hums an agreement behind him, tucking his legs around Stiles' which is going to get annoying as hell soon with the fishnets but for now is just...nice.

"You said I love you," Derek says, effectively smashing a lamp over the head of the moment. There's no inflection to go along with it; no question at all.

Stiles swallows. "Isn't there a rule against it meaning something if it's in the middle of-"

" _Stiles_."

"Okay, yes, I love you - are you happy?" Wow, Stiles may actually be having a heart attack.

Then Derek makes his noise—this aborted sigh sounding thing, like he's been holding his breath forever—and kinda _clutches_ , pressing his face into the back of Stiles' neck. "Yes," he says, small and very real.

Holy _god_.

"I- " Stiles stops. "Our first I love you's have happened while you're wearing pink panties and fishnets."

"We can leave that part out of the story," Derek says, still against his neck.

Stiles scoffs incredulously, threading his fingers through Derek's. "Why the hell would we do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr compels you](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)!


End file.
